Straw-Hat Gorilla
by Gorillaz-Wizard
Summary: It was just a normal day for 2-D when he interrupted a Satanic Ritual that Murdoc was performing. Now waking up with no memory of who he is and at the age of twelve he travels with the first two people he meets who just happens to be Pirates just starting out. Will he remember who he is? Will he make it back home? Will he want to? Find out! Rated T for language and Violence!
1. Chapter 01: Interrupting a Ritual!

**I know that I already have a Gorillaz Crossover story going on but this came into my head and I had to try this idea because no one did it before! Just so you know this fic will be centered mostly on 2-D but the other Gorillaz will also get some of the spotlight as well!**

_**Chapter 01: Interrupting a Ritual**_

"**OI!**" A voice called out snapping a man with azure colored hair and pure black eyes out of his thoughts. "Are you even listening Face-Ache?"

Chuckling sheepishly the man looked at his friend who had light yellow skin glaring at him with mismatched colored eyes. "Sorry Murdoc, wot were yew sayin'?"

Murdoc pinched his swollen nose in frustration. "I swear Face-Ache, you're impossible." He muttered.

The man just shrugged but he waited to see what Murdoc wanted.

"Okay, what I was saying is that you need to do the vocals so we can get this Album published!"

A heavy-set black guy with no hair and ghostly white eyes looked up from the paper that he was reading. "Mudz, leave 2-D alone." He told the Bassist. "He'll get it done."

"Whatever Lards." Murdoc muttered.

2-D smiled at the guy. "Fanks Russel." He said gratefully and he was happy at the thought of them publishing their second album… It's been three years since their band 'Gorillaz' split apart in Hollywood but he was happy to be with his old friends again. Their Guitarist an Oriental teenage girl with purple hair and emerald green eyes was the one who got them back together after she spent weeks inside of a Zombie Infested Studio writing some lyrics down.

He was very impressed with the lyrics that Noodle wrote down and he couldn't wait until they played them live.

"Where is Nood's anyways?" 2-D asked knowing that she had the lyrics that he needed if he wanted to get the Vocals done.

"I think she's in her room." Russel answered getting a grateful nod before 2-D rushed up to get the work out of the way.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "If anyone needs me I'll be in the basement." He muttered as he slinked off to do God knows what.

Russel shrugged before he put the paper down and headed to his room since no one was out there.

Out of all the 'Gorillaz' 2-D got along with Noodle better, even though he's twenty-four and she's fifteen, he was the one who helped her adjust when she couldn't speak any English. Russel helped with that as well but he was the one who understood her more easily.

The fact that he learned Japanese from her didn't hurt either. But somehow the two of them gained some sort of Zen Bond, which was something that 2-D couldn't explain no matter how many times he would try. It probably had something to do with when he was possessed during the 'Rock It' video they shot when they came back together.

Shaking his head 2-D got to Noodle's room and heard the Guitar riff from 'M1A1' going on in there so he waited until the last note before he knocked.

"Come in." Was the answer.

Opening the door 2-D saw Noodle putting her Les Paul Guitar on the Guitar stand before he spoke up. "Yew hafin' fun Noods?"

Noodle smiled widely as she turned around. "2-D!" She gave him a hug her head coming up to his waist. "What are you doing here?"

"Wot? I can't see my sister luv?" 2-D joked rustling her hair as he said that. "I wos actually wonderin' if I could see da music sheets so I could get my part recorded?"

"Sure!" Noodle said in a sing-song voice. "On one condition."

2-D chuckled. "Wot is it?" He asked playfully.

"You record in here." Noodle always loved to hear 2-D sing and she knew that she wasn't the only one but 2-D didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Sure thing luv!" With that he used Noodle's Laptop with his flash drive as he turned the recorder on and sang 'El Manana', 'Dirty Harry', 'All Alone', and 'Every Planet We Reach is Dead.'

When he finished that one and turned the recorder off Noodle clapped enthusiastically.

"Fank yew!" 2-D took a bow with a smile. "Yew wrote some good songs Noods!"

Noodle blushed from the praise given to her by 2-D. "Arigato." She bowed her head. "But they're nothing without a singer."

2-D chuckled. "Don't sell yourself short luv." He told her. "Well, now dat I haf dat out of da way I should give da recording to Murdoc."

Noodle looked a little disappointed but she hid it before 2-D saw it. "You want to play Video Games later?" She asked hoping to spend some more time with her friend.

"Sure luv." 2-D agreed happily. "Play in an hour?"

"Deal!" With that 2-D left the room and passed by Russel's only to pause as he heard what sounded like animal sounds and a chainsaw going off.

So being who he was 2-D knocked. "Russ? Are yew okay in dare?"

The chainsaw noise stopped and 2-D swore that he heard Russel swearing under his breath before the door was opened and 2-D was greeted with the sight of Russel wearing pink rubber gloves for some reason.

"Uh, hey D!" Russel greeted looking flustered.

"… Uh, wot's goin' on in dare?" 2-D asked hesitantly.

"Oh nothing." Russel said a little too quickly before an animal growled in his room.

"Yew sure?" 2-D tried to look into the room but he couldn't see past Russel's big frame. "I could've sworn dare wos somefink going on in dare."

"Well-I-Uh." Russel fidgeted a bit. "Hey, aren't you supposed to get the vocals for the album done?"

"Already did dat." 2-D held his flash drive up.

"Then get it to Mudz D!" Russel advised the singer. "That way he won't have a reason to look for you later."

On hearing that 2-D's eyes widened before he took off. "Fanks for remindin' me!"

After he was gone Russel sighed in relief. "That was close." With that he closed the door and in a few seconds the chainsaw started up again.

2-D ran all over KONG Studios looking for Murdoc, hell he even checked the Winnebago but he only saw Murdoc's pet crow Cortez in there.

"Where is he?" 2-D muttered scratching the back of his head before he got the idea to check the basement.

Murdoc as in the process of doing a Satanic Ritual as he chanted the right words and drew the symbol slowly so he wouldn't mess up when-.

"**HEY MURDOC!**"

Murdoc jumped and messed up on the very last symbol right as 2-D ran in with the flash drive in his hand. "I got the vocals done-!" There was a flash of light as 2-D disappeared leaving the flash drive on the ground.

"**MY SINGER!**" Murdoc shouted in fear as he saw what happened.

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? I hope that you like the thought of 2-D joining the Straw-hats and he will eat a Devil Fruit. I already have one planned for him!**

** GW IS OUT!**


	2. Chapter 02: Buggy the Clown Part 1

_**Chapter 02: Buggy the Clown Part 1**_

Murdoc feverishly looked through his books trying to figure out what in the name of Satan just happened to his singer. '_That was just supposed to reverse my age by a few years not teleport the Dullard._' Murdoc thought angrily. '_When I get him back I'm going to wring his skinny neck for making me do that!_'

Then he stopped as he had a few frightening thoughts. '_What if I can't find him? What will that mean for Gorillaz? What will Lards and Noods do to me if I can't? I need to get Face-Ache back yesterday!_'

The basement door opened causing Murdoc to freeze in fear as soft footsteps came down the stairs and he knew who it was as Noodle came around the corner.

In his opinion Noodle is scarier than Russel because she was a freaking Super Soldier from Japan. '_Sweet Satan._' Murdoc thought fearfully.

Noodle looked around for a bit. "Hey Murdoc, have you seen 2-D?" She asked curiously.

'_Shit! Shit! __**SHIT!**_' Thinking quickly Murdoc put on his poker face. "The dullard? I think he left for a date with one of his floozies." '_That should buy me some time._'

After he said that Noodle looked disappointed. "But he promised to play a video game with me."

'_Double shit._' Murdoc knew that somehow 2-D always kept his promises, no matter what it was about. "I'm sorry Noods, but maybe Lards will know what to do." He began to gently push Noodle up the stairs. "Now I'm very busy doing some rituals, Satanist stuff love, you wouldn't understand!"

"But-." Noodle was interrupted as the door closed in his face. '_What's wrong with Murdoc? … Maybe I should see Russel._'

_**~Unknown location~**_

2-D felt like he was floating as he heard the ocean around him but he kept his eyes closed trying to sleep.

"Hey there's someone in the water!" A loud voice shouted shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Get him in here then!" After a few seconds 2-D felt two hands pull him out of the water. "Hey kid, are you all right?"

'_Kid?_' 2-D opened his eyes hearing the two people who saved him gasp for some reason.

"Whoa! His eyes are so cool!"

Blinking in confusion 2-D looked towards the last voice to see a young adult with black hair wearing a straw-hat and a red sleeveless shirt and blue vacation shorts with a knife scar under his left eye and he was grinning like crazy.

Then the second's person smacked the back of Straw-Hat's head. "Quit staring Luffy you're, creeping the kid out!" The second person had green hair, a white shirt as well as a green bandanna on his shoulder and three swords on his hip.

"Ow! Zoro did you have to hit me?" Luffy whined.

"Yes." Zoro said bluntly before looking back at 2-D. "What's a kid like you doing in the sea?"

2-D went to answer but he stopped. "I don't know." He said as he realized that he couldn't remember anything but his name but he didn't see the two of them look confused by his accent.

"I'm Luffy!" The over-enthusiastic young man smiled holding out his hand. "And that's Zoro my first mate!"

After hesitating a bit 2-D shook Luffy's hand before remembering his name. "I'm 2-D." He said trying to think about why he was called that.

"2-D?" Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of name is that kid?"

2-D looked insulted. "It's my name and why are yew callin' me a kid?"

They both looked a little surprised by his question before Luffy bluntly said. "Cause you look about twelve years old."

"…" 2-D shrugged. "Den I guess I am twelve." He said going along with it until he found out his real age.

Then Luffy groaned as he held his stomach. "Ugh… I'm so hungry!"

2-D looked at Luffy in confusion but Zoro spoke up. "It's funny that you have no Navigational skills."

"Why?" Luffy asked. "I've always been just wandering. You're like me too, wandering and capturing hunted pirates for rewards."

"I don't remember me saying that I live completely off of rewards." Zoro lazily said as he scratched his nose. "I was searching for a man, that's why I to sea. But now I can't find my way home."

"Yew can't?" 2-D asked in confusion before remembering that he wouldn't be able to do so either unless he remembers who he is.

Zoro nodded. "I had no choice but to hunt Pirates for a living, just to get a bit of living expenses."

Luffy nodded. "So you're just lost?"

Zoro gave him an evil look with completely white eyes shocking 2-D. "Shut up! You're the one who's lost!" The he calmed down before looking at 2-D. "I guess we can take you to the next town so you can find your way kid but if you're hoping for food you're out of luck because we don't have any."

2-D smiled showing his teeth missing. "Fank yew." He said gratefully.

Luffy laughed. "Your accent is funny! Say something else!"

2-D blinked before Zoro sighed. "Sorry about my idiot of a Captain." He apologized before looking back at Luffy. "So unless the kid here knows anything about navigation you should look for a crewmate who can navigate if you expect to make it to the Grand Line."

Luffy nodded before counting off his fingers. "And someone who knows how to cook, and someone for singing-."

As he said singing 2-D felt a flash of familiarity at hearing that but Zoro shouted. "**IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING OFF ON?!**"

After a few more minutes the two of them were on their backs complaining while 2-D was trying to remember who he was without much success.

"Sooo hungry." Luffy and Zoro complained at the same time.

Then Zoro blinked. "Oh! A bird."

"Looks tasty." 2-D had some drool coming out of his mouth before he smiled. "Let's eat that bird!"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to eat it?"

"I'll go get it with my specialty!" 2-D looked up just in time to see Luffy's arm stretch. "Gomu-Gomu Rocket!" With that he shot into the air at the bird.

"Can't believe he thought of that." Zoro sounded impressed.

"Um… Is dat normal?" 2-D asked referring to the stretching arms.

"For him that is 2-D." But then Luffy screamed and they both looked up to see his head caught in the bird's beak as it flew off with him. "**YOU IDIOT!**"

Zoro went crazy rowing the boat after them. "**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! JEEZ!**"

"Hey! Stop the boat!" A voice called out drawing their attention. "The boat over there, stop!"

'_What is with there being people in the ocean today?_' Zoro thought with a sweat drop before he called out. "I don't have time to stop! You guys get on yourselves!"

"**WHAT?!**" The three men shouted.

2-D chuckled at their faces before they actually managed to climb into the boat right when it was shooting past them.

"Hey your climbing skills aren't too bad." Zoro complimented.

"Were you trying to run us over?!" The three of them shouted in perfect unison.

2-D rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, we're in a hurry ta try ta safe our friend." He explained.

Then the leader of the three pulled out a sword. "Stop the boat! This is Pirate Buggy-Sama's Territory."

On seeing the sword 2-D went pale but after a few seconds he was in awe after Zoro beat them up and forced them to row while they were apologizing profusely for trying to kill them.

"We didn't know you were Pirate Hunter Zoro." The leader said with a bruised up face. "We're so sorry."

Zoro just glared at them. "You three made us lose track of our friend. Put some back into it! If we don't find him you three are going to pay."

That was when 2-D brought up a question. "Why were yew three in da Ocean anyways?"

"Good question!"

"That girl!"

"Yeah that bad girl!"

"She was cute!" The other two looked at their friend before smacking him in the back of the head.

"Shut it you baka!"

Then they explained on how some orange haired woman tricked them out of their boat into hers with an empty chest before taking off with their loot leaving them trailing into a storm and needless to say Zoro was impressed.

"She can predict the weather?" Zoro nodded. "The girl must be pretty special… I wonder is she would join us."

"If I find her I'm going to kill her."

"First we got to get our loot back."

The third guy nodded quickly looking scared. "Yea… If we go back empty-handed Buggy-Sama will-."

"Who's Buggy?" Zoro finally asked since this was the second time they mentioned that name.

"He's our Pirate leader." The leader of the men explained before shivering in fear. "Haven't you ever heard of Buggy the Clown?"

"A clown?" 2-D looked excited. "Is dare a circus nearby?"

That caused the three men to do a face vault. "**NO!** He's a Pirate! A dangerous one who ate a Devil Fruit before finding a new one recently!"

That caught Zoro's attention. "Ate a Devil Fruit?"

"Wot's a Devil Fruit?" 2-D asked curiously for some reason thinking of a yellow skinned man with black hair at hearing Devil. "Is it some kind of Pastry?"

'_… This kid is an idiot._' The three men thought in annoyance.

But Zoro explained. "Oh right I forgot about your amnesia 2-D." He locked his fingers together and gave 2-D a look that made him want to hide. "A Devil Fruit is a rare fruit that is found in the Grand Line, it is said that it gives the person who eats it a special power but at the cost of losing the ability to swim."

That was when 2-D made a connection. "So Luffy ate one of dese Devil Fruit thingies?"

Zoro nodded in confirmation. "That's why I was trying to catch up with him because if he falls into the water it'll be all over for him."

"… Den why be a Pirate?" 2-D asked in confusion. "Wouldn't dat put him in danger at all times?"

"It's his dream." Zoro explained. "If you have a dream that you want with all of your heart you will do anything to realize it."

That made sense to 2-D but before anything else could be said the leader of the three men spoke up. "We're here Master Zoro!" 2-D blinked before looking behind him to see them docked at a village but Zoro looked around.

"What's this? The village is empty?" Zoro looked at the three men.

"Er… Buggy-Sama has been raiding this village." They explained.

"What do we do? What do we say to Captain Buggy?"

"Just tell him the truth, we got no choice now."

"I better meet that Buggy guy then." Zoro put his three swords around his waist. "He could give me information on Luffy."

As he went to leave 2-D ran to him. "Wait up!"

"Hm? You coming to kid?"

"Yea."

Zoro didn't care since he figured the kid would be safer with him than with the three pirates that tried to kill them earlier. "Just keep up."

While walking Zoro stopped. "Wot's wrong?" 2-D asked but his own question was answered when all of a sudden a whole row of houses were shot down. "**WOT DA HELL?!**"

"2-D stay here!" Zoro ordered as he took off running.

2-D just stood there for a minute gaping at the destruction before he realized what he just said. "**YEW EXPECT FOR ME TO STAY HERE AFTER SEEING DAT?!**" He shouted. "**YEW ARE CRAZY!**"

Taking off running after the swordsman he heard the clatter of metal before peeking around the building to see Zoro knocking some weirdly dressed people back from an orange haired girl who was leaning against a cannon that was pointed at a tied up Luffy in a cage.

"**ZORO!**" Luffy called out in relief.

Zoro lazily placed his sword against his shoulder. "Did you get hurt?" He asked the girl.

"Nah I'm okay." The girl said sighing in relief.

"Thank goodness that you found this place!" Luffy called out. "Get me outta this thing quick!"

"You! Is this your idea of fun?" Zoro asked looking at Luffy. "You get caught by a bird, and got carried away and just when I finally find you you're in a cage? Stupid."

Then the guys that Zoro knocked back whispered to each other about Zoro being a pirate hunter when their leader walked up and 2-D had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at his ridiculous looking nose. "You're definitely Zoro! Are you aiming for my head?"

"No." Zoro told him. "I've no interest in that; I'm no longer a pirate hunter-."

But the clown guy smirked as he pulled out some knives. "But I have some interest!" He twirled his knives around. "If I kill you my name will become more famous."

"If you don't want to die then just leave me alone." Zoro told him plainly.

"Kill him Captain!"

"Send him off!"

Buggy laughed. "If you don't show your true skills now you'll be covered in blood." He took off at Zoro who drew all his swords and put the third one in his mouth.

"Fine! If that's what you want."

2-D blinked as Zoro sliced through Buggy easily. "Whoa." He said in awe.

"Huh? That guys weak." Luffy commented.

But for some reason Buggy's men started to laugh confusing everyone. "What's funny?" Zoro asked before his eyes widened in pain as Buggy's disembodied hand stabbed Zoro's side going right through.

"**ZORO!**" Luffy yelled.

"What the hell?" Zoro muttered in pain as he forced the hand away and covered his bleeding side. "How-?"

"The Bara-Bara Fruit." Buggy smiled as his body parts came back together. "That's the name of the Devil Fruit that I ate and no matter how many times you slice me I can't die!"

"I-I thought they were myths." The girl said in shock.

'_Zoro._' 2-D ran out without thinking.

'_Damn.' Zoro thought in anger. 'I knew that he ate a Devil Fruit but I was careless-._' His eyes widened as a flash of blue ran by him. '_Was that-?_' "2-D!"

2-D tried to punch Buggy to help Zoro but Buggy just picked him up. "What do we have here?" Buggy teased before seeing 2-D's eyes. "Oh my, what a freak of nature you are! I'm pretty sure I can sell you to a zoo to be gawked at boy!"

"Damnit 2-D I told you to stay put!" Zoro shouted.

"**PUT HIM DOWN!**" Luffy raged as he tried to get out of the cage. "**YOU BIG NOSE!**"

That got everyone to be quiet in fear as Buggy's eyes widened causing him to throw 2-D into a pile of boxes. "**WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIG NOSE?!**"

But what he didn't know was that he threw 2-D into the box where their newly founded Devil Fruit was and it caused it to fall into his mouth and he swallowed it by accident feeling weird.

While Buggy was ranting 2-D stood up and felt his nose being ticklish before he sneezed and a blast of wind came from his mouth knocking into Buggy and caused everyone to look at him.

"Whoa!" Luffy called out. "You didn't tell me you could do that 2-D!"

"I-I didn't know I could." 2-D was wondering what just happened before Buggy stood up pissed off.

"Damn it! He ate the Oto-Oto Fruit!"

"The wot fruit?"

_**~Back at KONG~**_

It's been two hours and Murdoc was nowhere near finding out what happened. "Damnit you dullard! Why the hell did you do this?!" Murdoc shouted. "Why couldn't you have waited five minutes before busting into here?!"

"What happened to D?" Murdoc froze in fear before slowly turning around to see Russel and Noodle glaring at him.

"Care to explain Murdoc?" Noodle asked her voice dripping in venom.

'_Oh shit._' Murdoc swallowed nervously. "It's actually a very funny story."

**To Be Continued…**

** So what do you think? I gave 2-D the Oto-Oto Fruit or as it's known as the Sound Fruit because of his love for singing! I figured it would fit him. Anyways he won't be a badass character like the other Straw-Hats until later on.**

** Okay REVIEW TIME!**

** Ultimate Lyoko Warrior: Thanks! I hope that you keep on reading this in the near future!**


End file.
